UN AMOR REAL SIEMPRE TAN NATURAL
by marjhoncullen
Summary: En el siglo XV existiera la guerra entre varios Reinos, y dos de los Reinados mas poderosos se unieran en esa batalla para acabar con la tiranía... el reino SWAN y CULLEN se unen para destruir a los VULTURIS... EyB HUMAnOS
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que están en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer Escritora de la saga mas reconocida mundialmente TWILIGTH **

**Pero la historia es de mi entera autoría escrita hace muchos años por mí y la adapte con estos personajes reconocidos**

**UN AMOR REAL… SIEMPRE TAN NATURAL**

En el siglo XV existiera la guerra entre varios Reinos, y dos de los Reinados mas poderosos se unieran en esa batalla para acabar con la tiranía

El Reino de la Familia SWAN teniendo una Hija que cuida y proteger llamada ISABELLA SWAN

El Reino de la Familia CULLEN teniendo su único Primogénito llamado EDWARD CULLEN

Que pasaría si al tratar de protegerlos, los envían a un sitio de resguardo para ellos dos… Una hermosa chica muy terca y algo atolondrada… Un Príncipe con armadura, caballeroso y elegante pero algo arrogante al saber que con su dinero y belleza puede cautivar a cualquier mujer

PRINCIPE EDWARD CULLEN compartiendo el mismo techo con la PRINCESA ISABELLA SWAN

**Una vida tan hermosa, convertirse en un horrendo Principio**

**POV ISABELLA**

Esta historia comienza en el siglo XV en las tierras de Europa o mejor dicho las provincias que hoy conocemos como Londres, Francia, Alemania, Irlanda… Aunque es esos tiempos estaban divididos en 4 grandes reinos, y 4 familias acaudaladas pero netamente enemigas

En la zona de Londres pertenecía el reinado de la FAMILIA SWAN, el Rey Charlie y su esposa la emperatriz René y la princesa primogénita y única hija Isabella mejor conocida como Bella

En la zona de Francia le pertenecía el reino a la FAMILIA CULLEN, el Rey Carlisle y su esposa Esme junto con su primogénito Edward Cullen

En la zona de Alemania pertenecía al Reino de la FAMILIA VULTURI, comandado por los Reyes Aro, y Marcos hermanos cegados por el poder no tenían sucesores

En la zona de Irlanda era Reinada por la FAMILIA DENALI por el Rey Eleazar y su esposa Carmen junto con sus hijas gemelas Tanya e Kate

Las 4 familias entre ellos se odiaban o mas bien no se soportaban, eran épocas llenas de tensión entre los reinos, y sin mas Los Vulturis declararon la guerra entre todos los reinos para el que venciera se quedaría con todo, al principio mis padres no le dieron importancia hasta que a nuestras tierras llego esa catástrofe guerra y mi padre debía actuar, aunque tenia por su dos grandes amores… Mi madre y yo

El Reino Cullen y el Reino Swan se unieron para vencer en batalla y poder terminar con esta gran osadía, mi padre era sabio y muy respetuoso… Aunque por lo que escuche el Rey Carlisle era estratega en todos los sentidos, sensatos pero sabía que la lucha era la única forma… Esa unión también se debía que deseaban proteger a sus hijos…

Una noche como normales, mi madre me levanto aun soñolienta jalándome entre los pasillos de oscura junto con mi nana Sue… me montaron en un carruaje, pedía explicaciones pero nadie las daba… Mi nana consolándome me acariciaba mis larga cabellera, No se a donde íbamos? Que sucedía? Y donde estaba mis padres? Entre tanta angustia y pesar caí profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba acostada en una hermosa cama cómoda, y observe a mi alrededor y me encontraba en una especie de castillo, o eso parecía ser… Vi que mi nana entraba con una bandeja de comida, sonrió al verme despierta

Que paso Nana… Cuéntame, donde estamos? Donde están mis padres?—dije con melancolía

Estamos a salvo donde nadie podría hacerle daño mi niña… Sus padre nos enviaron a este lugar solo para su protección—dijo en tono maternal

Porque no vino mi madre con nosotras?

Ella deseo acompañar a su padre en todo momento—explico

Que es este lugar?

Es una especie de Castillo con muchos guardias para protegerlos—dijo

PROTEGERNOS?—pregunte

Si, el convenio de los dos reinos fue que los dos primogénitos debía ser protegidos en las mismas instalaciones, así que puede que se encuentre al Príncipe Edward Cullen

Solo conozco su nombre pero nunca he tenido el placer de verlo—dije

Podría asearse y tomar un largo paseo por el jardín es muy hermoso, escuche también que le gusta estar cabalgando así podría conocerlo

Me parece una grandiosa idea… Gracias nana


	2. Chapter 2

**Un angustioso secuestro**

**POV ISABELLA**

Después de tomar mi aseo muy largamente, mi nana me esperaba con un hermoso con un hermoso vestido azul cielo, bastante elegante… me ayudo a colocármelo y arreglo mi cabello solo cepillándolo y poco, colocándome un listón del mismo tono azul

Baje hacia el jardín con mi libro de poemas preferido, junto con mi nana… y nos sentamos en una elegante fuente a la sombra del sol radiante, luego de un momento Mi Nana me dejo sola para concentrarme en mi lectura, leí varias paginas de mi libro y nada que aparecía ese Príncipe…

Como estarán mis Padres? Como seguirá la guerra? Quisiera que esto acabara y volver a casa como extraño a todos y todo lo que mas quiero, un paso a galope me saco de mis pensamientos

Buenos Días Princesa—dijo una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada, voltee a ver de quien se trataba era un elegante caballero, de hermoso cabello bronce y piel pálida, sus ojos verde esmeralda como las joyas de una corona real

Buenos Días Príncipe Edward—dije haciendo una reverencia, el bajo de su caballo con mucha elegancia y realizo una reverencia

Estoy completamente Agradecido de conocerla por fin Princesa Isabella—dijo con un tono mas de arrogancia

Es también el placer conocerlo, Por lo visto le agrada mucho cabalgar—dije de forma de conseguir un tema de conversación

Es una de mis actividades preferidas, Debo admitir que la que mas me agrada—dijo

Disculpe… Princesa llego carta de sus padres—dijo mi apareciendo y entregándome un sobre del cual no dude en tomar

Disculpe Príncipe debo –dije

Atender al llamado de sus padres… Adelante, será otro momento para conversar—dijo de forma elegante para dejarme sola, me senté abriendo ese sobre

_Mi Adora Bella_

_Las cosas en nuestro reino no están muy bien que digamos, pequeña pero gracias a la unión de la familia Cullen con la nuestra; esperamos vencer a esos rufianes_

_Solo te pedimos un poco de paciencia y te cuides, eres lo mas valioso que tenemos y por ti luchamos esta guerra para dejarte protegida y sin pesar cuando nosotros no estemos en este mundo_

_Tu padre te envía miles de bendiciones y esperamos encontrarnos pronto_

_Besos y Abrazos _

_Tus padres que te aman_

Después de esas palabras mis lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, tengo miedo entender que esta podría ser su ultima carta siento como si se estuvieran despidiendo de mi… Eso me devastaría, ya que son lo único que me mantienen feliz

Pasaron los Días y jamás volví a encontrarme al príncipe, estoy llegando a pensar que le di una mala impresión de mi ya que ni por casualidad me he topado con el, siempre sale temprano a cabalgar con guardias para protegerlo, vuelve y se encierra en su habitación a tocar piano, Un hermoso instrumento e innovador… Su forma de tocar era como escuchar canto de ángeles, melodías hermosas

Un día normal mientras paseaba con total torpeza y distraída me encontré con el Príncipe, pero el esta vez me ignoro solo lanzando una mirada envenenada hacia mi, sin entender el porque, llegue a pensar que este caballero era algo BIPOLAR al principio caballeroso, y muy adorable pero de pronto convirtiéndose en un pedante y arrogante Príncipe

No le di mayor importancia, debíamos convivir en el mismo castillo pero aria lo mismo Evitaría contacto con el nuevamente por mi bien mental, así que solo salía por las mañanas a un paseo por el jardín, pero este día fue diferente por tonterías y distracción de su parte camino un poco mas lejos que de costumbre y fue interceptada por una banda de rufianes que la tomaron como prisionera llevándose lejos de su fortaleza

**POV EDWARD**

Fui trasladado a esta fortaleza donde debo compartirla con la Princesa Isabella Swan, consulte sobre ella y mis sirvientes solo me informaban lo agradable pero muy arrogante a la hora de hacer ver a la gente que era Perfecta e inteligente odio las personas de ese estilo

Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo que no esperaba que fuera, su cortesía me impresiono pero lo que mas me cautivo fue su belleza, parecía un ángel caído de los cielo solo para iluminar el mundo con tan cautivadora y elegante presencia

Aunque consejos que debía seguir dicho por el consejero real de mi padre que me acompaño a esta travesía, debía evitar estar cerca de ella, ya que no podemos entablar una amistad ya que al final de todo siempre seremos REINOS ENEMIGOS…

Lo que nunca pensé es que me iba afectar no poder compartir un poco mas con ella, solo observaba sus paso de lejos, para que mi presencia no sea tomada en cuenta… Isabella era diferente a cualquier princesa que conocí, era dulce, sonriente, inteligente, audaz pero muy distraída y un poco torpe

Después de regresar de mi cabalgata me dieron la noticia que fue raptada por bandidos y quise salir a buscarla, algo me impulsaba hacerlo… Algo me decía que debía buscarla, protegerla, no me dejaron salir fue algo como un prisionero de mi propia guardia, supuestamente por mi protección… **"Donde estas Isabella?" pensé** preocupado


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… los derechos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer autora original de Crepúsculo, pero la trama de esta historia es únicamente MIA…. **

**Espero que les guste, y espero sus comentarios saludos Marjhon **

**LA GRAN HUIDA**

**POV ISABELLA**

Me mantenían con vendas en mis ojos, y atada de pies y mano… No se que pasaba a mi alrededor pero tenia miedo, solo escuchaba voces de Hombre borrachos, disparos y me movilizaban a cada rato, pocas veces se acordaban de mi solo me mantenían con Agua y pan

Después de un tiempo no se con exactitud, pudieron ser días, tal vez semanas, me sentía sucia ya que no me he aseado, pero gracias a todos los dioses del cielo que no me han hecho algo mas que gritarme… Una de las esclavas de los barbaros, me mantenía mejor hidratada y me traía un poco de comida, ella me contaba que esos hombre tenían planes de matarme, y me dio mucho miedo y calculaban matarme dentro de 2 días si nadie ofrecía recompensa por mi cabeza… Marie la esclava me dijo que me ayudaría a escapar cuando todos durmieran pero debía aguantar solo una noche más

Esa noche Marie volvió silenciosamente hasta donde me tenia amarrada, y me quito mis vendas y ataduras, y tomo mi mano ayudándome a mantenerme equilibrada porque tanto tiempo en esa posición mis piernas estaban débiles, en un profundo silencio salimos rumbo al bosque…

Princesa en cualquier momento se darán cuenta de que usted no esta, así que cuando le diga que corra… Deberá hacerlo con todas su fuerza sin tropezar y sin mirar atrás—Dijo Marie

Marie por favor, porque dices eso… Debes huir conmigo—dije llorando

No Princesa, mi familia esta aquí… Sabrán que fui yo quien la ayude y querrán matarlos sino aparezco—dijo ella

Porque ayudarme?

Porque una persona tan generosa no merece tanto dolor—dijo

De pronto empezamos a escuchar pisadas y gritos "Búsquenla debe estar cerca, la quiero viva" y me asuste, y corrimos las dos, pero Marie me dejo en una pequeña cuevita dentro de una gran árbol

Quédese aquí tranquila, sin hacer ningún ruido, yo los entretengo y cuando no escuche nada, corra en esa dirección encontrara un rio donde tendrá que cruzarlo—dijo explicándome en susurros

No se nadar—dije

Pues deberá patalear, Mi señora si desea vivir lo tendrá que cruzar luego en el otro lado estará mas segura porque hay una barricada de soldados, deberá pedirles ayuda y ellos la llevaran a resguardarla—dijo terminando de explicar

Y que aras para entretener a estos hombres Marie—dije

Lo que sea con tal de que usted Huya—dijo esa chica esclava que debe tener la misma edad que yo

Gracias…

Quédese quieta y espere a sentirse segura y corra—dijo saliendo de allí dejándome sola, escuchaba esas voces mas cerca pero ahogaba mis gritos de miedo con mis manos, **"Debes ser valiente Bella como esa esclava que te ayuda" dijo una voz en mi interior una voz parecida a Edward,** rezaba por no ser vista o encontrada…

Duro varios minutos allí, ya no escuchaba ni pasos, ni mucho menos voces, así que salió de su escondite y corrió hacia donde le indico Marie, sin tropezar hábilmente ella corrió estaba cansada pero su mente le gritaba **"Sigue Corriendo Bella… Corre así mi amor llegaras pronto a mis brazos" Esa voz en mi mente decía con mas fuerza**

Me falta poco para llegar al rio podía escuchar las rocas y el agua, sentí un poco de alivio pero sentía unas voces que gritaban detrás de mi, voltee para ver por curiosidad y de tonta tropecé, me levante me dolían mi tobillo pero seguía se acercaban mas rápido, y tenia miedo…

Estaba al borde del rio y esos hombres se acercaban más a mi, tenia miedo… pero debía escoger morir ahogada luchando por huir o morir en manos de barbaros… No es tan difícil escoger lanzándome al agua, y como dijo Marie patalee con fuerza manteniéndome en la superficie y moviendo mis brazos para ir al otro lado del rio, me dolían los pies de tanto patalear pero lo estaba consiguiendo estaba en medio del gran lago y note los gritos de los hombre, y algunos se lanzaron al agua y otro dispararon sus armas para hacerme perder el control **"Vamos Bella Sigue nadando" me gritaba esa voz interior **y seguí con todas las fuerzas, cuando me vi en la orilla, Salí del agua tambaleándome respire pero debía seguir porque algunos de esos hombre venían detrás de mi, Seguí corriendo… Corrí hasta ver a unos campesinos recoger algunas ramas, se asombraron al verme en esas fachas

Ayúdenme buenos Hombres Por favor… Vienen siguiéndome unos barbaros que desean matarme—decía

Cálmese Señorita—dijo uno de esos hombre y escuchamos gritos,

Corra a unos cuantos kilómetros hay guardias que podrás protegerla, mientras mantenemos a esos barbaros—dijo el otro hombre

Pero no los dejare aquí—dije

Vaya… Corra—dijo el hombre y solo atine a corre otra vez dejando otra personas ayudándome sabiendo que puede morir por mi culpa, me dolía el corazón sabiendo que por mi cruel huida he impuesto a la muerte a tanta gente

Corrí, no mucho ya que pude visualizar a varios guardias al verme sabían de quien se trataba y gritaron **"PRINCESA"**

Por favor ayuden a unos señores que tratan de evadir que los barbaron me maten—dije

Guardias busquen a esos campesinos… Y maten a cualquiera que se note extraño—dijo el capitán

Son muchos….

No se preocupe Princesa ya esta a salvo, Llévense a la Princesa a su guarida—dijo y unos guardias me llevaron reguardada, pero mi preocupación era por esas personas que me ayudaron esos Dos hombres ermitaños y Marie…

Me subieron en un carruaje, y me llevaron a las instalaciones del castillo donde se encontraba mi nana, al llegar ella me esperaba en la puerta solo me lance a sus brazos a llorar, me llevo con cuidado a mi habitación y me ayudo a quitarme el espantoso vestido lleno de barro y mojado, y preparo mi baño con ricas esencias naturales… Después dejándome relajar en la tina, tallando mi espalda con cuidado

Mi niña como aguantaste tanto?

Fue espantoso Nana… pero gracias a la ayuda de una esclava pude salir de ese lugar tan ruin, y algunos pensamientos me daban valentía para seguir corriendo—dije sollozando

Tranquila ya estas a salvo, aquí todos estaban realmente preocupados buscándote… El que mas preocupado estaba era el Príncipe Edward

El preocupado por mi?

Si… cuando se entero de tu cautiverio, quería correr a buscarte, pero se lo impidieron… Pero sus cabalgatas recorría el bosque para encontrarte y volvía afligido –dijo mi nana

Enserio Nana?

Si mi niña… Esta lista, Deseas comer algo?—dijo

Solo quiero un poco de agua por favor—dije y ella solo se retiro dejándome pensando en Edward, preocupado por mi tome un vestido y sin ayuda me lo coloque, no necesitaba sirvientes todo el tiempo, pero para mi sorpresa me lo ajuste muy bien **"Eso es de orgullo propio" pensé **al verme al espejo como me quedo perfectamente colocado

Después me Salí al balcón, debía esperar a mi nana mirando al horizonte que hermoso, como extrañaba este lugar , cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y solo dije **"Adelante"** pensando que era mi nana, pero para mi grata sorpresa era el Príncipe Edward, me sonrió con una dulzura

Supe que volvió sana y salva y quise afirmarlos con mis propios ojos, y ver que se encontraba muy bien—dijo cortésmente

Gracias Príncipe… también me agrada verlo, aunque usted y yo no seamos amigos—dije

Eso podría cambiar… Por favor disculpe mi comportamiento anterior, quiero que comencemos nuevamente y entablemos una amistad—dijo sonriéndome

Sera un placer—dije

Aunque nuestros reinos sean Enemigos, después de esta guerra espero que eso quede en el pasado y nuestros padres establezca esa unión como algo bueno para todos—dijo con sabia palabras

Eso mismo espero yo—dije

Permiso—dijo mi nana entrando con una bandeja e hizo una reverencia y Edward también la hizo

Bueno me retiro, descanse un poco debía ser algo muy traumático todo lo sucedido, después platicaremos—dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo

Eso mismo espero yo! Que esto sea el comienzo de una bonita amistad, aunque deba admitir que me duele un poco el corazón cuando digo que entre el príncipe y yo solo habrá amistad… Acaso estoy sintiendo alguna especie de sentimiento de amo hacia el Príncipe Edward?

**POV EDWARD**

Estas semanas fueron las peores que he sentido en todo este tiempo, miedo porque no aparezca, temor a que este muerta, Ella debe estar sufriendo y yo aquí con las manos atadas… Solo me autorizaban salir a cabalgar con guardias a los alrededores del bosque y volvía desilusionado de no encontrarla

Cuando fui notificado que ella se encontraba en el castillo solo corrí a su habitación, para afirmar esa noticia y al tocar y escuchar su voz decir "Adelante" y verla tan esplendida como un ángel con ese hermoso vestido blanco mi alma volvió a su lugar, sintiéndome completamente mejor sabiendo que estaba a salvo y cerca

Supe que volvió sana y salva y quise afirmarlos con mis propios ojos, y ver que se encontraba muy bien—dije mirando sus hermosos ojos solo sonrió

Gracias Príncipe… también me agrada verlo, aunque usted y yo no seamos amigos—dijo

Eso podría cambiar… Por favor disculpe mi comportamiento anterior, quiero que comencemos nuevamente y entablemos una amistad—me lance a decirle sin importar mi impertinencia

Sera un placer—dijo sonriendo con total belleza de ángel

Aunque nuestros reinos sean Enemigos, después de esta guerra espero que eso quede en el pasado y nuestros padres establezca esa unión como algo bueno para todos—dije con resignación a que solo debía meter en mi cabeza que solo seriamos eso "Amigos"

Eso mismo espero yo—dijo ella

Permiso—dijo si nana entrando con una bandeja solo me hizo una reverencia por cortesía realice una reverencia

Bueno me retiro, descanse un poco debía ser algo muy traumático todo lo sucedido, después platicaremos—dije despidiéndome con una reverencia y saliendo… aliviado, feliz de tenerla aquí otra vez sana y salva, y con algo en mente entablaríamos una amistad


	4. Chapter 4

**COMPARTIENDO GRANDES MOMENTOS  
><strong>

**PVO BELLA**

Bueno luego de haber vuelto de mi a venturoso y doloroso cautiverio el Príncipe Edward y yo pasábamos ratos agradables, hablando de nuestros gusto por la música, teatro, por poemas, y cosas que cultas que jamás creí encontrar tantas en común con el…

Le Encantaba la música tanto que tocaba uno de los instrumentos mas Cultos de cualquier familia Real, UN PIANO… Instrumento dando por los dioses para deleitarnos con hermosas melodías artísticas transmitidas con los dedos de su intérprete

Me enseño a cabalgar, algo que si me atrevo a decir es muy peligroso para una persona torpe como yo, resbale unas 4 veces y caídas solo una que gracias a Edward Salí ilesa… Mientras yo le enseñaba hablar latín una lengua usada por los antiguos Romanos

Entre todo nos hicimos inseparables, Mi nana me decía que mantuviera distancia con el ya que al terminar la guerra seriamos dos completos extraño pero no podía evitarlo, al conocer al verdadero Príncipe no creo tener la fuerza para alejarme, este Edward que he conocido al transcurrir los días me ha llamado la tensión por ser gentil, honesto, generoso, inteligente, alegre, y muy sencillo

Un día me pidió acompañarlo a la habitación de Música donde nos sentamos en el banco del piano y empezó a tocar una melodiosa tonada que se escuchaba lindísimo sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas caían

Porque lloras Bella—dijo con su voz aterciopelada llena de preocupación, dejando de tocar y limpiando mis mejillas

Es muy hermosa…. La melodía—dije sollozando

La compuse para ti—dijo mirándome a los ojos

Oh! Edward gracias—dije abrazándolo, nadie había dado un regalo tan hermoso y menos una composición de piano tan hermosa

Bella, se que esto es una locura pero debo confesarte algo que tengo adentro y no puedo evitar decírtelo—dijo

Dímelo—dije en ademan a que me lo contara y sus ojos estaban reflejando dudas, y nerviosismo

Es que en estos días me he dado cuenta de que Te Amo - dijo y abrí mis ojos asombrada, dejándome perpleja –Se que es algo imposible y no se que sientas tu por mi pero te amo—dijo

Edward… Yo—dije

Lo siento… No debí confesártelo, se que es algo imposible—dijo el avergonzado agachando su rostro y lo tome alzándolo para que me viera a los ojos

Yo también te amo Edward—dije y el solo sonrió, y solo atino abrazarme

Bella con tus palabras me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo—dijo en un susurro

Y a mi me hace feliz que tu me ames Príncipe Edward—dije **"Mi Príncipe" pensé**

Mi Princesa Bella… Mi Bella—dijo dándome un casto beso, mi primer beso al principio dulce, puro respetuoso, cuando mis manos subieron a su cuello para disfrutar mejor de sus labios, nos separamos unos centímetros con los labios entre abiertos, y sin más volvimos a pegarnos como imanes convirtirtiendonos unos apasionados chicos cuando tocaron la puerta y debíamos separarnos… Un poco sonrojada por esta hermosa escena, me levante para evitar ser vista de ese modo

Disculpen Príncipe Edward y Princesa Bella… Es que llego carta de sus padres—dijo mi nana entregándome un sobre y a Edward otro, Ella se retiro y solo lo vi abrirlos, yo también atine hacer los mismo…

**POV EDWARD**

Acabo de declarar mi gran amor que siento por ella, ya que después de volver de su cautiverio nos convertimos en inseparables amigos… Aunque en mi corazón crecía algo mas grande ya que al cerrar mis ojos al dormir su rostro, sus sonrisa, sus ojos era lo que veía…. Me faltaba el aire cuando estaba sin ella

Ella le encantaba escucharme tocar piano y yo la deleitaba siempre que podía con hermosas melodías, solo para ver su rostro iluminado de un brillo hermoso, Ella también me solicito enseñarle cabalgar ya que era otra de mis fantásticas actividades mientras me enseñaba Latín algo que sabia gracia a la ayuda de mi madre, pero ella quería ofrecerme su ayuda en algo, pero solo con tenerla cerca me bastaba

Le pedí acompañarme a el salón de música para mostrarle mi nueva melodía que ella me inspiro, la vi llorar y eso me partió el alma… Pero era porque la melodía le parecía hermosa, y en este momento encontré las fuerzas para expresarle mi gran amor… del cual fui correspondido, porque me ama como yo a ella, la bese saboreando sus puros labios con sabor a fresas, delicioso… Aunque fuimos interrumpidos por su nana que traía encomienda de nuestros padres, ella al dejarnos solos no evite abrir el sobre y note la notable caligrafía de mi padre con ultimas noticias

**Querido Hijo **

**Tengo grandiosas noticias para ti, sobre nuestro reino… Estamos a poco de terminar esta estúpida guerra Los Vulturis pierden terrenos… y cuando todo haya terminado volverás a casa y nuestras vidas volverán hacer como antes, y tu futuro esta escrito Futuro Rey **

**Tu madre envía miles de bendiciones Con gran aprecio **

**Rey Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen**

Y al terminar de leer, mire a Bella que estaba paralizada sus manos temblaban con el papel en sus manos, y me acerque a ella y solo atino abrazarme llorando con terror no entendía porque pero no entendía porque, así que con delicadeza leí su carta

_Preciosa Hija Bella_

_Te notifico que pronto acabara toda esta maldad, las guerras siempre tiene finales gracias a Dios que este se ve a favor de nosotros, y cuando todo acabe te estaremos esperando para seguir con tu vida y planes que tenemos pautados para ti como el compromiso y casamiento con una persona que merezca tu amor y pasar contigo su vida entera…_

_Con abrazos y besos _

_Charlie y René tus adorados padres_

Cuando acabe la guerra… Nos separaran—dijo ella llorando con mas fuerzas

No lo permitiré—dije aferrándome mas a ella

Edward estoy comprometida… lo acabas de leer en mi carta—dijo ella sollozando

Con el único hombre que compartirás el resto de tus días, es conmigo Mi Bella—dije dándole un pequeño beso para calmarla, sabiendo que también tenia miedo que me la arrebaten de mi lado, pero luchare contra el mundo si es posible por ella


	5. Chapter 5

**DESICIONES QUE DUELEN…. MATRIMONIOS ARREGLADOS CON DESCONOCIDOS**

**PVO NARRADOR**

Los días pasaba y los dos príncipes enamorados, conociéndose con mas amplitud sobre sus vidas y creado una ilusión para un futuro… En eso llegaron las noticias que los hicieron temer… LA GUERRA TERMINO, es decir que en cualquier momento los padres de ellos llegarían a buscarlos.

La guerra desistió acabando con Los Vulturi, gracias a la unión de esto el Reino Denali y gracias a eso termino antes de lo pensado, Y los padres de ambos reinos enviaron una notificación que llegarían en 2 días.

**PVO BELLA**

Tenía mucho miedo de que mis padre no permitir que este con Edward, porque no me imaginaba la vida sin mi amado príncipe… El solo me reconfortaba en sus brazos susurrándome **¨Siempre estaré a tu lado, nadie nos separara¨ esas palabras me daban ánimos**

**PVO EDWARD**

Evitaba que Bella pensara en esa separación que tanto teme… Cuando mis padres lleguen lo primero que les comunicare es que quiero a mi Princesa Bella y que quería compartir todos los días de mi vida junto a ella.

Pasaron esos dos días de tortura, y los criados informaron que se acercaban dos carruajes y Bella dio un respingo mirándome con tristeza

Nada malo pasara, mis padres son muy comprensivo—dije sonriéndole

Lo míos no tanto—dijo ella y en eso se abrieron las puertas principales, vi que mi madre corrió hacia mi abrazándome

Mi dulce hijo—dijo siempre tan adorable y note que Bella, también estaba siendo abrazada por su madre

**POV BELLA**

Al decir que sus carruajes se acercaban tenia miedo, y mucha tristeza algo en mi corazón me decía que sufriría mucho el día de hoy… Al ver abrirse las puertas y ver entrar una mujer de cabello cobrizo muy hermosa correr y abrazar a Edward comprendí que era su madre, y note que René mi madre me abrazaba preguntando mi estado de salud a mi nana… Caminamos a otro salón para darle espacio a su familia y el…

Sue, como se ha comportado Isabella, Ha comido? Ha estudiado?

Si señora… Siempre muy saludable—respondió la aludida

Gusto volver a verte vieja amiga—dijo mi padre a Sue

Igualmente Amo… que gusto verlos sanos y salvos—dijo mi nana

Ya termino todo ese calvario… Volveremos a casa para preparar todo para tu futuro casamiento—dijo mi padre y abrí los ojos como plato

Padre… Yo—dije

Nada Isabella, esta destinado te lo dije en la carta—dijo mi padre duro y frio… solo me temblaron las piernas

Hija es por tu bien… Una mujer como Reina dueña de un trono es algo duro, debemos dejarte junto a un hombre de bien que se merezca estar a tu lado

Pero que yo escoja—dije

Eso es imposible… Tu tienes raros gustos Bella—dijo mi padre

Acaso no cuenta el amor?—pregunte

El amor crece con el tiempo

No eso nace… o acaso ustedes dos no se amaban desde el principio—pregunte asombrada

Ame a tu padre desde que lo vi por primera vez—dijo mi madre

Y gracias al cielo compartimos la vida junta, nuestros padres nos unieron en santo matrimonio—dijo mi padre terminado la oración

Déjenme amar como ustedes lo hacen—suplique

Cuando lleguemos al reino conocerás a tu prometido—dijo mi padre sin mas que agregar salió de gran salón, yo empecé a llorar, mi madre me consolaba

Cálmate cariño tu padre es así de impulsivo, acaba de terminar un guerra que por poco destruye el reino, y la única salvación es que contraigas matrimonio—dijo mi madre

Madre entiendo todo el pesar de mi padre… pero acaso no cuentan mis sentimientos… acaso el quiere verme desdichada con un hombre que no conozco ni se si amare—dije

Amaras con el tiempo

Nunca… Cuando se ama una vez jamás se vuelve amar

Bella que intentas decirme con tus palabras

Que me ayudes madre… a que mi padre me deje contraer matrimonio con el hombre que amo

Que… Acaso tu?

Si madre estoy enamorada

De quien Hija?

Del Príncipe Edward—dije y ella abrió los ojos llena de asombro

Hija… Eso es imposible, sabes que la unión fue temporal, jamás podría tu padre dejar que contraigas matrimonio con un Cullen

Madre ayúdame… te lo suplico… Por favor—suplique entre lagrimas

Sabes que es imposible

Madre… Si no me ayudas, te juro que moriré, me asesinare… Ya que sin Edward no viviré, se que no viviré—dije llorando con mas fuerza

Calma mi niña… Esta bien te ayudare, pero conozco a tu padre, se que será difícil—dijo abrazándome

Edward es mi vida si el no esta conmigo no se que será de mi vida—dije

Debemos prepararnos para irnos… mañana saldremos cuando la Aurora de la mañana aparezca—dijo mi madre

Dejarías que me despidas de Edward

El también…

Si madre, el también me declaro su amor profundo así mi… Me respeta, y quiere casarse conmigo—dije y ella me miro asombrada aun mas por lo que le contaba

Eso no me lo esperaba… Bueno saber que siente lo mismo por ti… ve despídete, pero se prudente que ni tu padre ni sus padres sepan—dijo y asentí saliendo en busca del

**POV EDWARD**

Estábamos conversando sobre lo sucedido en la guerra y como acabo todo, mi madre no dejaba de abrazarme, en un momento mi padre saco el tema de casamiento con alguna hija del reino vecino para ser mas prospera las tierras, lo cual me ofusco, Nunca me casaría sino fuera con BELLA… Discutíamos por mi rotunda negativa

No pienso casarme por interés Padre—dije

Eso no es tema de discusión Edward… Ya eso esta mas que arreglado

No padre… nunca me casare porque ustedes me lo impongan, me casare con la mujer que amo

Y quien seria esa mujer?

Bella Swan—dije sin titubeos

QUE—grito mi padre

Edward cariño eso es completamente irracional, ella es la hija de Charlie nuestro enemigo

Pero hicieron un acuerdo—dije restándole importancia a su enemistad

Si pero solo por la guerra, eso se acaba a partir de mañana

Pero padre Amo a Bella… y no me casare sino es con ella—dije

Deja esas absurdas estupideces de lado Edward… Serás el próximo rey y eso trae consigo muchas responsabilidades, así que deja las niñerías aun lado—dijo mi padre

Pues no son niñerías… La amo y no la dejare

Espero que estés listo mañana temprano… Volveremos al castillo—dijo mi padre saliendo para evitar mas discusión mi madre me miro con tristeza

Sabes que es imposible contradecir a tu padre… pero si en verdad la amas, cuenta con mi apoyo querido—dijo saliendo detrás de mi padre…

Que podía hacer? Como la estará mi Bella? Ojala mejor que yo… No entiendo porque ahora empecinado en casarme con alguien por interés… Estaba zumbado en mis pensamientos que no sentí alguien hasta que me envolvieron unos brazos delgados y blancos por mi espalda

Bella

Como te fue?—pregunto voltee para verla estaba con su sonrisa apagada, y sus ojos brillosos como si acabara de llorar

No muy bien… pero mi princesa lloro?—pregunte

Mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme, le conté a mi madre que te amo… Y mañana saldremos rumbo a mi reino—dijo saliéndole unas lagrimas de los ojos y la abrace con mas fervor

Mi amor tranquila, podremos con esto… Te amo y tu a mi… nada nos separara—dije

Eso espero porque si me obligan a casarme con alguien que no seas tu… me muero Edward—dijo y eso me encogió el corazón

Jamás pienses en muerte… Tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre…Mi padre también se le metió en la cabeza casarme pero nunca me casaría sino fuera contigo –dije

Te amo Edward

Y yo a ti Mi Bella—dije y la bese para que su temor se desvaneciera


	6. Chapter 6

**UN PACTO POR AMOR**

**POV BELLA**

Tuvimos que despedirnos, para irnos a nuestras habitación antes que nuestros padres (Carlisle y Charlie) se dieran cuenta, Al llegar a mi aposento me lance a la cama a llorar de miedo y angustia porque se que será difícil a partir de mañana nuestro amor, pero como hago **LO AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON**

Mi nana Sue llego acurrucándome, dándome esperanza repitiéndome "Debe ser fuerte, si su amor es tan grande sea valiente" sollozaba en sus brazos hasta quedar profundamente dormida

**POV EDWARD**

Después de jurarle estar junto para siempre, tuve que dirigirme a mi habitación, estaba sentado en mi cama pensando que hacer cuando mi madre entro para darme las buenas noches, ella se quedo contemplando la noche desde mi balcón y yo solo pensaba que hacer

En que tanto piensas hijo mío—dijo dulcemente

Debo hacer que mi padre comprenda que Bella es el amor de mi vida

Es muy difícil, sabes que tu padre esta empecinado en casarte con un doncella del reino vecino

Madre necesito estar con Bella, sino es con ella no estaré con nadie… preferiría morir que estar sin ella—dije y ella asombrada

Que estas diciendo Edward?

Que moriría si Bella no es la mujer quien compartirá mi vida, mi lecho, mi reino—dije

Ya no entremos a dramatismo descansa mañana saldremos temprano—dijo saliendo de mi habitación, me quede aun observando la noche pensando en como convencer a mi padre para comprender mis sentimientos, y no cuando pero me quede completamente dormido

Los rayos del amanecer me despertaron, me levante un poco adolorido ya que dormí muy incomodo, pero aun no tenia algo que hacer para que mi padre comprendiera mi razones del porque no me casare con quien el propuso… tocaron la puerta

Adelante

Príncipe sus padres están listo lo esperan para partir… Ya su baño esta preparado para que se pueda asear—dijo un criado

Gracias—dije y hice mi aseo personal y me puse mis ropajes… Salí rápidamente, ya ellos estaban a fuera despidiendo a los Swan… Bella me vio y solo sonrió tristemente

Bueno aquí acaba todo Carlisle, fue Bueno tener una tregua contigo—dijo Charlie, padre de Bella

También fue un placer—dijo mi padre en forma Cortez

¿Porque no sigue esa unión?—propuse y todos voltearon a verme

¿Y como pretendes que nuestra unión prevalezca? –dijo el Rey Charlie

Que tal la unión de los dos reinos con la unión de los dos hijos—dije sonriendo

No creo que eso sea posible… Ya que mi hija esta comprometida en matrimonio con alguien mas—dijo el

Usted no puede hacer eso Sr.—dije

¿Como que no puedo? Que impertinente es tu hija Carlisle… Hago lo que creo que es pertinente para mi reino y el futuro de mi hija—dijo

El futuro de su hija seria el mas afortunado y feliz si es conmigo con quien lo compartiera—dije

QUE—grito ese Hombre

Edward cállate—dijo mi padre

No padre… Bella y yo nos amamos—dije y me acerque a ella

¿Eso es verdad Isabella?—le pregunta su padre a ella

Si Padre… Amo a Edward, y quiero estar con el, casarme y ser feliz a su lado—dijo mi adorado ángel tomándome de la mano

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TU TE RETRACTARAS EN LO QUE ACABAS DE COMENTAR, Y TE IRAS CON NOSOTROS Y TE CASARAS CON QUIEN TE IMPUSE—dijo su padre enojado

NO PADRE…. NO LO ARE, PRIMERO MUERTA—dijo ella **enojada "Jamás la conocí en esa forma" pensé **

GUARDIAS—grito El Rey Charlie

Dígame Su majestad –respondieron sus guardias

LLEVENSE A LA PRINCESA AL CARRUAJE—grito y puse a Bella detrás de mi

Sobre mi cadáver—Dije sacando mi espada

EDWARD DEJA YA TUS TONTERÍAS—dijo mi padre

JAMÁS SE LA LLEVARAN, NO MIENTRAS ESTE YO PARA PROTEGERLA—dije

HAGANLO—grito El padre de Bella, empezamos a luchar eran solo tres guardias, fácil acabe con ellos pero de pronto aparecieron 15 hombre luchaba pero eran demasiados, los guardias de mi padre trataban de protegerme ayudándome pero quería mi lucha solo, defendería a BELLA solo… hasta que me desarmaron y me inclinaron con una espada en el cuello y varios soldados a mi alrededor

Vasta Padre… por favor—suplicaba Bella

Es mejor que no le hagan nada… Charlie es mi hijo, mi heredero, déjalo—dijo mi padre

Pero el me desafío, puso en contra de mi… a mi propia hija—dijo el aludido

Padre por favor… Are lo que quieras… lo que sea pero déjalo—suplicaba entre lagrimas Bella

¿Te casaras con quien yo te imponga? –pregunto ella me miro con sus ojos llorosos

NO BELLA… NO PUEDE OBLIGARTE—grite

Si padre… Me casare con quien tu dispongas—dijo ella

¿Serás obediente en todo lo que te imponga?—volvió a preguntar

Te are caso en todo lo que me impongas—dijo agachando la cabeza

Esta bien… Dejare que El Príncipe Edward viva… Siempre y cuando mantenga a tu hijo lejos de mi hija—dijo a mi padre

Lo are—contesto mi padre

Vámonos Isabella—dijo su padre

NO –grite

Guardias deténganlo—dijo mi padre y me agarraron… Bella era llevada casi arrastras de su padre, lloraba desconsoladle mi Ángel

Lo siento Edward pero lo hago porque te amo demasiado—dijo ella entrando al carruaje

Creo que jamás nos volveremos haber Carlisle—dijo el rey Swan antes de montar y tomar marcha el carruaje

BELLA…. BELLA—grite tan fuerte forcejeando con los guardias mientras veía como se alejaba el carruaje… mis lagrimas no se aguantaron

Hijo—dijo mi madre abrazándome

Es mejor así—dijo mi padre

Jamás te perdonare lo que acabas de hacer… Jamás—dije con furia, subiendo al carruaje que nos llevaría a nuestro reino, mi madre junto a mi padre mientras yo sentado frente a ellos, en absoluto silencio con rabia, dolor, furia, impotencia… Ella había pactado con su padre por mi vida


	7. Chapter 7

**CONOCIENDO A NUESTRA PAREJAS**

**POV BELLA**

La Princesa Isabella al llegar a sus tierras y el carruaje estacionar frente a la entrada del castillo ella bajo rápidamente y corrió a sus aposentos no deseaba ver a nadie, solo deseaba estar sola y llorar por la separación de su amado **"Yo daría mi vida propia si es preciso solo para salvarte mi príncipe" pensaba** ella limpiando sus lagrimas abrazada de sus sabanas

Su nana Sue trataba de consolarla pero nada la hacia parar de llorar y así pasaron los días, El clima del reino estaba gris y su corazón engarrotado de dolor, mientras tanto una criada entra para informarle algo

¿Qué sucede Nana?

Tu padre te llama… Desea tu presencia esta noche en la cena donde conocerás tu prometido y futuro esposo—dijo la anciana y ella sintió que su corazón tenia una gran opresión y las lagrimas salían sin poder detenerlas

Escoge… Un vestido… para la… ocasión… Nana—dije con la frase entrecortada de dolor

¿Cuál te gustaría mostrar?

No tengo ánimos de mostrar belleza, solo quiero conocer a quien atare mi vida para salvar la de mi amado—dijo ella mientras ella era aseada por sus criadas ella solo estaba pensativa **"Edward mi amado, ¿Dónde estarás? Espero que puedas perdonarme la locura que are" pensaba** y el agua que recorría mi rostro disimulaba las lagrimas

**POV EDWARD**

Extrañaba mi reino, siempre pensé que debía hacer mi deber ya que todo era por mi pueblo… Pero al conocer el amor en las manos de mi adoraba Bella, nada importaba, todo tenia sentido si la tenia a mi lado y por lo visto no podía tenerla… Debo tener una vida miserable a lado de una mujer que estará destina a reinar conmigo, una desconocida que no amo…

Los días eran totalmente miserable solo me la pasaba en mi habitación escribiendo poesía, o en el salón de música tocando piano imaginándome a Bella escuchando las adorables melodía compuesta para ella, siendo mi musa, mi amada, mi único amor… Mi momento fue interrumpido por mi madre

Hijo… Se como debes estar sintiéndote, pero no puedes vivir siempre amargado y peleado con tu padre—decía ella tomando asiento junto a mi

No es sencillo perdonar a mi padre… Ya que el y su tontas ideas me han separado de mi amada

Sabes que lo hace por el bien de nuestro pueblo

Lo se madre, yo también deseo el bien de mi pueblo… ¿pero que hay de mi? Debo casarme con una mujer desconocida sabiendo que amo con locura a otra—dije

A veces las cosas no son como nosotros deseamos

Mi vida es ahora sin sentido… Ella se convirtiendo en mi todo

Es bueno saber que amas a una mujer… Pero me duele saber que no puedes estar con ella, hijo se que sufres y a mi me duele que sea tan triste para ti todo esto—dijo mi madre llorando con total dolor solo la abrace

No llores por mi desgracia madre… Seré fuerte, lo intentare… Lo are por Bella y por ti—dije

Tu padre quiere que nos acompañes en la cena para que conozcas a tu futura reina

Dile que allí estaré—dije besando su frente y volviendo a mis aposentos debía alistarme para conocer a la mujer con quien compartiré mi vida llena de soledad y dolor sin mi Bella

**POV BELLA**

Pasaron las horas y yo estaba lista, con un vestido elegante de color azul intenso mi favorito y el de Edward, mi nana arreglo mi cabello con bastante elegancia para esta noche… y baje por las largas escaleras y a pie de las misma se encontraba mi padre esperándome con una gallardo caballero de uniforme militar, mi padre ofreció su mano y la tome siendo cortés

Hija te presento al Coronel Jasper Hale tu Prometido—dijo mi padre

Gusto en conocer tan hermosa dama… y tengo el placer de que sea mi futura esposa—dijo y le extendí mi mano y el la tomo y beso

Para mi es también un placer conocerlo Noble caballero—dije

Los dejare para que se conozcan un poco—dijo mi padre y Jasper ofreció su mano para tomarla

Daríamos un paseo por el jardín si usted lo desea—dijo

Si gracias—dije y caminábamos en silencio hasta los jardines reales… Se notaba bastante elegante, guapo no se podía negar pero Edward era diferente a este tipo rubio, con galantería… Pasamos un largo rato en silencio, hasta que el solo dijo

¿Lo ama tanto como para decepcionar su propio pueblo?

Jamás decepcionaría mi pueblo… Pero amo a ese hombre sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón y alma le pertenecen a el por completo—conteste

Ya lo noto… No es que quiere ser descortés con usted princesa, pero debería hacer lo que es correcto

¿Y que cree usted que es correcto, gallardo caballero?

Lo que le dicta su corazón—contesto y eso me dejo perpleja, jamás creí que ese hombre me diría esas cosas

Estoy muy agradecida por sus consejo… pero are lo que sea necesario para salvar su vida—dije caminando de vuelta al castillo mi padre estaba en el salón junto a mi madre

Veo que ya tuvieron tiempo para conocerse… ¿Qué le pareció Mi hija Coronel?

Muy hermosa, directa, amable… Es un tesoro muy impresionante su majestad

Si la educamos para que fuera una gran mujer y esposa… Y la boda estará lista para dentro de 1 Mes como dispuse—contesto mi padre

Ya la comida esta servida… pasemos al comedor—indico mi madre para cambiando de tema ya que al notar mi shock nervioso al decir mi padre 1 MES

La cena trascurrió con toda normalidad y yo solo estaba callada, ya que si decía alguna palabra mis lagrimas no pararían… Me casare dentro de UN MES con un hombre que no conozco y mucho menos amo y luego los caballeros se retiraron a tomar unas copas y fumar… mientras que mi madre y yo estábamos en el salón en silencio esperando que ellos volvieran, así seria mi vida sumisa Reina con su futuro marido… BELLA ALEGRATE… Pero mi corazón cada vez moría más de dolor

**POV EDWARD**

**Por otro lado…**

Baje para recibir a la que iba hacer mi esposa, mi padre junto a mi madre… Notamos que un carruaje se detenía frente a la entrada y bajaba del mismo una majestuosa mujer de baja estatura y hermosa contextura y caminaba en nuestra dirección y se detuvo haciendo una reverencia

Bienvenida Princesa Alice –dijo mi padre

Gracias por invitarme Su majestad—contesto ella sonriendo y luego me observo

Princesa Alice le presento a mi hijo Edward

Mucho gusto en conocerla Princesa—dije

Encantada Príncipe

Bueno entremos a resguardarnos un poco del frio—dijo mi padre y ofrecí mi mano para Alice y ella la tomo y caminamos al salón… Era realmente hermosa pero no como Mi Bella

La velada fue bastante normal mi padre fue el que mas conversaba contando anécdotas, y Alice solo sonreía mirándome… Yo solo respondía las preguntas impuestas para mi, solo eso para no ser descortés

Luego ofrecí un pequeño paseo por los salones de arte del castillo, La Princesa Alice acepto y caminábamos

¿Se siente usted Bien?

Si… Porque lo pregunta

Es que sentí que estaba un poco incomodo… Acaso no se siente seguro de lo que piensa su padre hacer al unirnos para el bienestar de nuestros reinos

Seguro de que esta unión será beneficiosa, lo estoy… Pero al unirme a usted como esposo para serle sincero no lo esperaba ya que mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer

Me lo imagine… Su cara lo demuestra

Lo siento… si la hago sentir incomoda por lo que dije

No se preocupe Noble caballero… Ha sido bastante sincero, eso es bueno de un próximo rey

Gracias

Volvimos al salón y se termino la velada, no fue tan mal… después de todo la princesa entiende mi posición… Esto es por ella y mi reino, pero como desearía compartir mi vida junto a mi bella


	8. Chapter 8

**ENCUENTRO ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ENEMIGO**

**POV EDWARD**

El tiempo pasaba y mi vida se veía mas atada a esta mujer que no amaba, mi madre organizaba con total alegría la boda mi padre en cuestiones del reino se la pasaba ocupado, Alice Era adorable, muy buena amiga, se podía compartir un agradable momento y una buena charla pero como tantas veces hemos hablado y el tema tomado con sinceridad mi corazón le pertenece a una sola mujer y ella se llama ISABELLA SWAN

Por mi pueblo unirme alguien que no amo

Por mi pueblo le daré la espalda a mi amada

Por mi Pueblo dejare encerrado mi corazón en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo

**POV BELLA**

Era agradable pasar estos días con el Comandante Jasper, era caballeroso, atento… Pero extraño tanto a mi adorado amor Edward, espero que no me olvide porque yo nunca lo are; Esto lo hago por mi pueblo y no porque quiera… Mi alma y corazón le pertenecen, Respetare a Jasper cuando se convierta en mi esposo pero no seré esa mujer que el espera

En mi habitación estaba pensando todo lo que sucedía en mi entorno, Mi madre organizaba con ayuda de mi Nana los arreglos de la boda Mientras mi padre y Jasper trataban cosas del Reino

Mi madre me anuncio que la boda estaba organizaba para dentro de una semana, Pronto seré de un hombre que no amo, Pronto dejare de ser una mujer libre para unirme alguien solo por poder

Me debatía en hacer algo pero al final tuve el valor de hacerlo, tome una pluma y papel; Le tenia que escribir a Edward quería despedirme, tenia que verlo… convencí a mi Nana de enviar a su sobrino Seth para llevar la carta… Después de varias horas de escribir la carta la cerré sellándola y entregándosela a ese chico tan lindo, con una hermosa sonrisa me prometió entregársela en sus manos y volvería con una respuesta… Ahora me toca esperar

**PVO EDWARD**

Estaba en una cabalgata matutina, para despejar mi mente… Cuando unos guardias traían arrastrando y golpeando a un chico de piel cobriza me acerque

Que sucede aquí?—pregunte viendo al chico en el piso muy golpeado

Disculpe Príncipe pero este esclavo es del Reino Swan, atreviéndose atravesar las barreras del territorio Cullen—dijo el capitán de la guardia

Y eso no le da derecho a golpearlo… tan solo es un niño—dije bajando de mi caballo, me incline para ayudarlo a levantarse

Príncipe es un enemigo—dijo un soldado

Lárguense de mi vista—dije alarmado y enojado y se alejaron – ¿Chico te encuentras Bien?—pregunte

Si… Es normal… Ser golpeado… Gracias—dijo pausadamente mientras tosía

Creo que deberé Buscar un Curandero—dije

No se preocupe… Atravesé las barreras solo para entregarle algo a usted Príncipe de parte de mi Sra. Isabella—dijo el chico mostrándome un sobre sellado, lo cual tome

De Bella?—dije asombrado

Ella quería decirle unas palabras y le prometí entregárselo personalmente, no me habían captado pero me encontraron antes de llegar a usted…

Gracias Chico

Espera su respuesta—dijo sonriendo

Dame solo unos minutos para leerla—dije

Claro –alejándose un poco

No te alejes mucho de mi—dije y el asintió sentándose a unos metros de mi abrí el sobre y mi alegría era inmensa, ya que efectivamente era su letra

**Mi Adorado Amor**

** No se como comenzar esta carta, o mas bien tengo pesar de decirte que en una semana atare mi vida con un hombre que no amo… No puedo negar que el comandante Jasper es algo amable y caballeroso pero no eres tú.**

** Tengo miedo, aunque esto lo hago por ti y por mi pueblo… Pero aun tengo el derecho de verte aunque sea por ultima vez ante de vivir una miserable vida, quiero ver por ultima vez tus ojos, besarte, abrazarte… Decirte que te amo de frente.**

** Espero que este tiempo te hayas olvidado de mí, odiado por haberte abandonado pero debía hacerlo y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario solo para salvarte, concédeme un deseo… Es lo único que te pido DESEO VERTE, ese chico es de confianza su nombre es Seth sobrino de mi nana es como un amigo para mi dale tu respuesta a el, me la ara llegar a la brevedad, si tu respuesta es que si quieres verme el te dirá el lugar y la hora que te estaré esperando; si decides no verme, entonces esto es un ADIOS **

**TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA**

**Tu Bella**

Como se le ocurre pensar que me negare al verla, como puede pensar que la he olvidado, o que la he dejado de amar… Si mi vida se basa en ella, mi mundo es ella… Asi que me acerque a ese chico llamado Seth el se levanto al verme cerca

Dile que si quiero verla mañana… en el Sur hay un rio que cruce el puente de madera, la esperare en el Prado del Sur—dije

Se lo Diré… Ahora debo irme

Se prudente Seth, trata que no te vean

Lo are Príncipe, hasta luego –dijo corriendo por la maleza para ser inadvertido… fui al castillo para simular estar normal, pero mañana veré a mi Bella y le pediré que huyamos juntos y ser feliz lejos de todo lo malo.

**POV BELLA**

Estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Seth, el querrá verme?... Lo extraño, estaba en el balcón de mi habitación cuando vi alguien correr, era el pequeño mensajero pero estaba algo golpeado… Sue lo ayudo a seguir su camino, me preocupe y Salí en su encuentro… corrí hasta la cocina

¿Qué sucedió hijo porque estas tan golpeado?—pregunto Sue

Seth ¿Qué te paso?—pregunte entrando

No se preocupe princesa, llegue al reino Cullen y algunos guardias me vieron notaron el escudo de mi chaleco y me golpearon…

¿Qué horrendo…

Madre no te preocupes… El Príncipe Edward apareció y no le gusto que fuera golpeado y me ayudo, le entregue su mensaje Srta. Y estaba feliz por saber de Usted… me envió un mensaje—dijo el pequeño mientras su madre limpiaba sus heridas

¿Qué dijo Seth?—pregunte

La vera mañana en el Sur hay un rio que cruce el puente de madera, la esperare en el Prado del Sur

Gracias Seth

Siempre estoy a su orden Princesa—dijo retirándose a dormir

¿Qué piensa hacer Princesa?

Necesito verlo Sue, es la única forma de que no salga corriendo y huya de esa Boda… Lo amo y necesito saber si el perdonara lo que are—dije

¿Cómo piensa salir del castillo sin ser vista por los guardias?

Para eso necesito tu ayuda

Sabe que puede confiar en mi, pero temo ayudarla y que el Príncipe no la deje volver

El jamás aria algo tan atroz…

Bueno y Cual es su plan

Ponerme tu capucha para salir a dar un paseo como es tu rutina matutina, pero no puedo caminar hasta mi encuentro así que quiero que mi caballo este listo a unos Kilómetros alejado para que nadie pueda verlo y volveré hasta que anochezca, Dile a todos que estoy rezando y que no quiero ser molestada es un único deseo

Le diré a Seth que se encargue del caballo y yo cubriré su puesto mientras vuelve

Sabia que podía contar contigo Sue eres la mejor nana que cualquiera puede tener

Yo aria cualquier cosa con tal de que usted fuera feliz… Y me duele verla sacrificar su amor por su pueblo

Todos en la vida debemos hacer sacrificios, pero el mío es aun mas doloroso que el de cualquiera

Todo el plan estaba pautado, así que solo debía esperar que oscureciera para cabalgar mi largo camino hacia mi destino…

Tiempo después pude percatarme que había funcionado como planeamos con un pequeño detalle que nunca tome en cuenta, Seth sería como mi guardián, ya que Sue no me dejo salir sola cabalgando habiendo bandidos por los bosques… Me encontrare con mi amado es lo único que me importaba en estos momentos

El camino era largo pero mi caballo leal trotaba con velocidad y Seth estaba a mi mismo paso, para ser un simple niño trabajaba como los hombres y sabía cómo comportarse, el me indico el camino por sus año cabalgando con libertad por estos largos lugares… Y antes de lo que esperábamos vi al frente el Rio y un pequeño puente cruzamos con mas tranquilidad y baje de mi caballo, Seth tomo las riendas

Quédate aquí Seth… Cuida de los Caballo y trata de que nadie te detecte… Me has entendido pequeño—dije siendo dulce

Si Princesa—contesto caminando hacia una sombra de un árbol donde podía estar tranquilo y seguí mi camino adentrándome más al prado

Era una hermosa vista, la vegetación y las diferentes faunas silvestres que podían apreciar mis ojos… Un espacio claro, tranquilo que cualquier puede estar en total paz, escuche el sonido de una pisadas de caballo y al frente se reflejo la mas divina figura… Amarro del árbol su caballo y camino hacia mí, sin poder evitarlo mis piernas dueñas de mi voluntad se acercaban de igual forma a él.

Bella—escuche el sonido de su voz

Edward—dije lanzándome a sus brazos

Mi Dulce Bella… Amor mío—dijo recibiéndome con amor y dulzura, sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas salieron de alegría y a la vez de dolor –Porque lloras amor mío?—me pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas que recorrían mis mejilla

Te extrañaba—dije

No mas que yo… Me estaba volviendo loco, al no saber nada de ti, tanto que pensé enviar alguno de mis aliados pero tu te me adelantaste al enviar a ese chico

Seth… el me ayudo y su madre mi nana, te acuerdas de ella Sue

Si una mujer leal, y se ve que te quiere como una hija

Yo la adoro, sin ella no podría estar aquí

Es peligroso que salieras así, estos bosques están llenos de bandidos

Vine con Seth se quedo vigilante a unos pasos de aquí

Te casaras?—dijo sin titubear

Debo hacerlo—dije avergonzada bajando la cabeza

No te avergüences, mi padre estipulo eso para mi también pero no quiero casarme con nadie sino eres tu

Ellos no nos quieren Juntos

He pensado mucho…. Y solo se me ocurrió, Huir

Escapar?

Si alejarnos de estos senderos, podemos vivir en un sitio donde nadie nos conozca

Es una locura, tu y yo lejos… Huyendo como prisioneros escapando, nos encontrarían

La princesa Alice es muy hermosa y llena de virtudes, y por lo que he escuchado es Comandante Jasper es una persona muy valiente en guerra y generoso… pero no los amamos, BELLA jure siempre amarte pero debes ayudarme a que ese juramento siga, porque se que si nos casamos con ellos jamás nos podremos ver…

Es un riesgo que se debe tomar

¿Separarnos? ¿Casarnos con otros? ¿Abandonar este amor?... No puedo creer escuchar esto de tus labios, Acaso no me amas tanto como para abandonar tu precioso reino y lujos para vivir con migo

Te amo tanto que daría la vida si es preciso… Jamás dudes de mi amor Edward porque ese día que dudes moriré, juro que moriré—dije estallando en lagrimas y cayendo al piso de dolor

Bella… perdóname amor mío, no quise hacerte llorar… perdóname—dijo abrazándome pero no podía parar de llorar

Te… amo… pero… es… una… locura… lo… que… pides—dije entre sollozos

Olvídalo amor mío, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal—dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y obligando a verlo –Te amo—dijo proporcionándome un casto beso

Sin darnos cuenta de nuestro alrededor escuchamos unos aplauso y volteamos

Que romántico, dos príncipes de reinos diferentes enamorados… James no te parece Romántico?

Si muy romántico Laurent

Lastima que sea su día cambie, serán nuestros prisioneros

Sobre mi cadáver—dijo Edward tomando su espada y colocándome detrás de el

No te hagas el héroe, somos mas que tu

Pudo con Ustedes Dos

Lo siento… pero no solo somos dos—dijo el rubio y aparecieron mas barbaros a nuestro alrededor muy terroríficos, daban asco uno de ellos tenia atado a Seth me asuste por el chico

Suelten al chico—dije

Eres muy hermosa, porque estar con un tonto príncipe si puedes tener a un hombre como yo—dijo el rubio y temblé de miedo y abrace a Edward

Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo—y Edward me lanzo a un lado con una señal para esconderme y empezó a luchar con esos hombre, mi príncipe era ágil bastante bueno en combate pero ellos estaban ganando en numero y vi como lo golpearon fuertemente me asuste

Dejadlo por favor—dije saliendo de mi escondite

El se busco esos golpes… ves princesita ese tipo no vale nada, vas ha saber como es un hombre—dijo agarrándome fuerte me dolió cerré mis ojos cuando escuche unos gritos

SOLTADLA—era la voz de Jasper y mire, era el con varios de sus hombre que empezaron a luchar con los barbaros yo solo atine a ir al lado de Edward

Amor… mírame, Edward—dije en forma de suplica el solo tocia de dolor

Be…lla—musito

Tranquilo—dije acariciando sus mejillas, observe como esos barbaros huían, desataron a Seth y Jasper se me acerco

Lo llevaran a su castillo sin problema algunos de mis hombres… y usted se vendrá conmigo—dijo

No lo dejare solo… ¿Cómo se si es verdad lo que me dices?

Tienes mi palabra… Pero debes volver conmigo o el sufrirá consecuencias—dijo en forma de amenazas

Mi lord por favor… no le haga daño—suplique

Solo debes volver conmigo y casarte conmigo Bella, es lo único que pido para que el este bien—dijo

Esta bien are lo que me pida

Bella… no… te vayas—musito Edward

Es por tu bien mi amor… no lo olvides, Te amo—susurre en su oído

Llevadlo a su castillo con sumo cuidado, explicar lo sucedido aquí a sus padres y volved a casa

Si comandante—dijeron algunos soldados que ayudaron a Edward que estaba un poco inconsciente

Seth toma los caballos yo cabalgare con la princesa, por si piensa escapar otra vez—dijo Jasper montándome en su caballo y luego el… no hable, solo sollozaba limpiando mis lagrimas de preocupación por Edward, la cabalgata no duro mucho al llegar a la entrada del castillo me ayudo a bajarme y solo atine a corre a mis aposentos esquivando a mis padres, mi madre la escuche llamarme pero no quería hablar con nadie

Encerrándome en mi habitación donde nadie me moleste mi nana entraba dejándome una bandeja de comida pero no quería nada, y menos hablaba hasta que paso 2 dias sentí un leve toque en la puerta y luego la sentí abrirse yo no hice ningún movimiento sentí una leves pasos hasta donde me encontraba

Isabella debo notificarle que mis soldados llevaron a el Príncipe a su reino sin ningún contratiempo, y una notificación dicha por el Rey Carlisle de mantenernos lejos de ellos o empezaría una nueva guerra, una advertencia que debíamos tomar con mente fría… Usted no desea mas muerte y menos guerras en todo esto, así que es mejor que aceptemos que nuestro matrimonio es lo mejor que debe formalizarse en todo esto

Es lo mejor para usted y mi padre… no para mi

Una Reina necesita un rey justo y valiente, así que es mejor que mantenga la cordura en que su reino necesita que sea justa

Lo seré… Comandante Jasper le comento que acepto ser su esposa no porque me gusta la idea, solo porque pienso en mi pueblo

Es bueno saberlo Princesa, se lo notificare a los Reyes… Permiso –ese hombre futuro esposo mío, sentí como mi mundo se reducía en miles de trozos de arenas y se esparcía por mi habitación

El dolor de contraer matrimonio por conveniencia no era algo que yo deseaba, pero lo hacia por el bien de mucha gente, echándole fuego a mi amor por Edward… Ojala que me perdone, y que sepa que siempre lo amare


End file.
